Yet Another Tragedy
by withinthedepths
Summary: When Ino dies of suicide, Sakura avenges her fallen friend. As she carelessly tries to kill her friends, she becomes a sadistic criminal with the need to kill.  /SasuxSaku/
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people of the world. :)_

_I'm here again writing a new story just for you, my beloved readers. _

_Man, it just keeps on coming! So many new idea always popping into my head, I lose concentration in school ALL the time xP oh well, it's totally worth it. _

_After my successful story Realization, which had actually just ended a moment ago… sad sad. ANYWAYS, one of my reviewers who I LOVE for reading my story has given me this idea. She/He, though I'm pretty sure it's a she, wanted another.. ''version'' of Realization, and I've agreed to it. Honestly, I think it'll be so much more better than Realization itself, well in my opinion. I've tweaked it up a bit and I have the whole story thought out, so it's good to go!_

_May I remind you now, the story is vaguely familiar to Realization, being it is another version of it. (Pfft, that's why it's called Yet Another Tragedy!) Meaning, if you have read Realization, there will be character death, severe emotional problems, & more. SO, watch out for that. :) _

_This beginning will be... very different from Realization's beginning. For one, you won't understand most of it. I'll explain everything else ladooor. _

**_IMPORTANT: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ REALIZATION IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY. _**_This isn't a sequel, it's a different version. The two maybe similar, but in truth they're very different from each other. It's not required to read Realization, however if you do read it you'll have some ideas as to how the beginning will come through._

_I've changed the story up a bit so that it's more like the real world, real world being the ninja world, and it's much less of a fantasy. Heck, I wouldn't even really call this much of another version of Realization. There's more contrast than there is to compare, they're two separate stories in my eyes. But I am tying it to Realization, for the sake of the story's original plan. _

_Thanks to __**WhatChuuKnowBoutMe **__for the idea! :)_

_Well, no more ranting. Here's the first chapter everyone. _

_**

* * *

**_

Yet Another Tragedy

"_The real tragedy is the tragedy of the man who never in his life braces himself for his one supreme effort, who never stretches to his full capacity, never stands up to his full stature."_

_~Arnold Bennett._

* * *

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Cocksmoker!"

"Disgraceful bitch! You don't belong here!"

**SLAP!**

Sakura Haruno huffed angrily, trying her utmost best to contain the anger boiling within her. She just wanted to kill everyone in the crowds now; calling her long time friend and rival such colorful names and insults, silly and hurtful things she didn't deserve.

The pink-haired kunoichi took the crying form of Yamanaka Ino away from the dirty-mouthed villagers and especially the dog-breath shinobi she slapped moments ago. Sakura hurried to the Uchiha compound as quickly as she could, simply to prevent anymore run-ins from anyone.

Knocking on the door furiously, she waited impatiently for the door to open. As if on cue, the door swung open revealing a slightly worried raven-haired man in only black sweatpants, showing off his nicely toned abs. Sakura and Ino could've drooled at the time if they weren't in such a tense situation.

"Sasuke-kun! Help me get Ino in, there were more villagers terrorizing her again." Sakura said, and he responded without hesitation.

Since his return, the Uchiha has become more obedient over the 4 years he's been in Konoha. When he had been dragged back by a hyperactive blonde ninja he calls his best friend, he had been in a really bad state, and could've died if it weren't for Tsunade and her amazing healing powers. Sakura had been his nurse soon after, and the two became much closer than ever before. After finishing off his two year probation, the two began to date, and he eventually proposed to her 3 months ago.

He is now a loyal and trustworthy shinobi of the village, and has gained everyone's trust through his hard work and determination. Though he regrets killing his brother Itachi and deeply despises the council for ordering his brother to kill off the clan, he realizes that it was done to protect the people and revenge is not the way to do things, taught to him by no one other than Sakura herself. He stands now as a ninja working hard to finish off Akatsuki once and for all, and then settling down to get married and rebuild his clan.

Sasuke stepped back to let the sobbing blonde inside his house like he had done countless times before. "What did they say this time?" he whispered to his fiancé, genuine worry plastered on his face.

Sakura bit her lip, and sat Ino down on the couch before moving over to the side to speak with Sasuke. "Slut, whore, cocksmoker-"

"Cocksmoker?" Sasuke asked, cutting her off.

Sakura nodded slowly, still deep in thought. "Yes, cocksmoker was one of them."

Sasuke rose a brow. "What the hell is that?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, I don't keep track of insults!"

Sasuke sighed. "this is the 5th time this week, Sakura. When the hell are we going to tell everyone what really happened?"

Sakura sighed too, glancing over at the crying Ino laying on the couch. "I don't know, Sasuke-kun. She doesn't want us to say anything."

Sasuke frowned. "Then she's doing this to herself. I'm forgetting why I'm still helping in the first place."

Sakura punched his arm, and Sasuke winced at the impact. "We're doing this because we're her friends and this is the right thing to do."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll be back, I'll get the damn ice cream."

Sakura smiled and gave him a quick chaste kiss before he ran out the door, and she turned to sit down next to Ino.

"Hey Ino… you okay?" Sakura called out softly.

Said girl turned around, her face caked with tears and her hair completely out of place. Sakura could only hold back her own tears as she hugged her best friend tightly, her shoulder getting wet almost instantly.

"It hurts… so much… I…" Ino said through her tears, clinging onto Sakura's shirt for her dear life.

"Shh.. it's okay. Sasuke-kun went to go get some ice cream, and we'll talk it out, mmkay?" Sakura said sympathetically, patting her friend's back affectionately.

Minutes later, Sasuke returned with the ice cream, and he left to go train with Naruto, leaving the two girls their privacy.

"Sakura… I…. I don't think I can handle this much longer…" Ino said, casting her eyes down.

Sakura, whose mouth was stuffed with strawberry ice cream, choked and grasped Ino's shoulders, shaking them furiously. "WHAT?"

Ino attempted to push away Sakura as she spoke. "I just… can't…"

Sakura let go, remembering her condition, and tried to calm herself. "Don't worry, Ino. Me and Sasuke are here for you, don't forget that. We'll never ever leave your side."

Ino bit her lip, slowly nodding. "I know… but…" she rested her hand on her stomach, sighing.

Sakura placed her hand gently on her shoulder, causing her to look into her emerald green eyes. "They'll understand if you just tell them. He will too."

Ino widened her eyes, knowing what her friend was implying. She shook her head. "No, Sakura. I don't want to tell."

Sakura sighed heavily, leaning back and closing her eyes. "Ino… why can't you just tell me why? I'm your best friend; we're practically sisters. Why the hell can't we tell everyone? I'm sure they'll understand and-"

"This isn't about them understanding, Sakura!" Ino shouted at her, cutting her off.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, slowly losing control by the second. "Then care to explain, then?"

That was when Ino decided to shut her mouth up, fiddling with her fingers.

Sakura's eye twitched, obviously pissed off. "Maybe Sasuke-kun was right.. we're just wasting our time with you."

Ino snapped her head up at that statement, anger beginning to boil in her body. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Sakura looked at her too, eyes filled with annoyance and anger. "Here we are, taking care of you and making sure everyone leaves you the hell alone. Yet, you don't even try to do something to prevent it?"

"I have my reasons, Sakura!" Ino said to her best friend, raising her voice.

"So why can't you tell me so I can understand the whole situation!" Sakura shouted at Ino, her calm barrier officially breaking.

"Because Sakura, you wouldn't understand!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes once again. "I'm your best friend and listened your story when no one else did. Even though I had absolutely no proof of what had occurred during that mission, I still believed you because I knew I could trust you. Both me and Sasuke-kun stand here now defending you and taking care of that child within you. And yet, you're telling me that I won't _understand?_"

Ino stood. "I'm leaving."

Sakura scoffed. "So that's your way of avoiding the question? Fine, be my guess. The door is right over there." She pointed to the mahogany door that led to the outside world, where all of Ino's troubles lay to this day.

Ino held in her tears as she marched out, passing Sasuke in the process. Said man rose an eyebrow, and entered his house to find Sakura sitting on the couch, her face buried in her hands as she mumbling incoherent things to herself.

Sasuke smirked, walking over to sit beside his fiancé and pull her into an embrace. "So what's the matter?"

Sakura snaked her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest, sighing. "I told her that she's a waste of time for us…" she muttered, before letting out a string of colorful words.

Sasuke tapped her mouth a few times. "Now now, let's not use that kind of language."

Sakura stuck out her tongue, rolling her eyes at him.

Sasuke smirked, and leaned down closer to her face. "Put that tongue back in your mouth before I put it in mine." He began to wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck.

Sakura widened her eyes and scooted away from his grasp, pointing at him accusingly. "PERVERT!"

Sasuke twitched at the name. "That would be Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura shook her head furiously, smirking inwardly. "You're even worse than him!"

Sasuke growled, pissed off.

Sakura wanted to laugh at how easily pissed he could be from being called a pervert, one of the many names he doesn't wish to be called by. Putting her seductive face on, she crawled over to him.

She gave him a teasing smile. "I like that. Do it again."

Sasuke was surprised at her sudden change of character, but went along with it happily. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to be centimeters away from his face. "Oh, it'll be my pleasure."

* * *

Ino walked away sadly after seeing her best friend and ex-crush converse –more like flirt-, remembering the days when she was just like that with Shikamaru four months ago. They would always flirt and make-out, occasionally having sex. They weren't completely obsessed with sex -unlike some people- but they did like to have it.

She sighed as she sat down in her own couch in her apartment, looking down to her stomach. She thought about what Sakura had said earlier.

'Am I really a waste of time? I do want to tell everyone what happened, but….' She bit her lip, remembering her life could change completely if they found out what actually did happen the night of the solo mission she did.

She knew that she was being selfish, ruining her two friends' lives and even her own to just keep it a secret, but she couldn't help it. She didn't ever want anyone to find out what happened, she'll protect the damn secret with own life if she had to.

Anger slowly began to enter her system. She glared at her stomach.

'Stupid thing… if you never began to exist I could be living a better life…' she growled to herself.

**

* * *

**

Done.

_So…. How was it?_

_I know Sasuke was a bit too OOC, but like I had said in the chappie, he did changed because of Sakura. Flower Power! _

_So the beginning prolly didn't make much sense to you, but that's okay. I learned a little writing technique from my damn English teacher, and I'm putting it to use. _

_You can probably tell by now who's going to die && who's going to be sadistic, it's practically screaming 'IT'S ME!' to you. Haha. My main goal for this beginning was to make you question everything & make you read it over and over for you to kind of understand it, so hopefully you did that!_

_Please, please review. I'll love you forever and ever even after I die. Really._

_For my current readers, me and Adrian have worked things out (: Kudos to my friend Anne for screaming at us & telling us to 'go to a damn fucking corner, work everything out, and suck each other's tongues out as we show each other the art of love-making'. _

_She's 10. Touching words she brought upon us, don't you think? I wonder where she gets it from…_

_-points at Missy-_

_WHOOOPS. xP_

_~Missy (:_


	2. Chapter 2

Well then, I finally got off my lazy ass to begin writing this thing. :D

Sorry for never finding the time, I was just so BUSY! With Thanksgiving and Black Friday, I was too tired to walk. xP

Speaking of Black Friday, I saw like 6 catfights. Man, people are crazy! (well… I kind of got into a catfight with Adrian over this one BEAUTIFUL jacket. Turns out he was getting it for me!) :D

Thank you everyone for reviewing! 13 reviews to start off with… Eh, that's just about the same as Realization when I started it. Thanks everyone! Continue please!

Okay, I know the last chappie was kind of confusing (especially to those who haven't really read Realization) but it's going to make a little more sense in this one. A LITTLE.

Disclaimer; You know it, must I repeat myself?

_**

* * *

**_

Yet Another Tragedy

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura woke up to the sound of someone banging on their door. Grumbling, Sasuke detangled himself from Sakura's cursing form and stomped downstairs, pissed off at the fact that someone disturbed him in his sleep.

He could sense the person behind the door with a massive amount of chakra, and assumed it was Naruto. Ready to kill the idiot, he slammed the door open and proceeded to shout at the non-existent blonde.

"You dobe, why did you-" Sasuke's biting words were halted at the sight of the ANBU before him. Sasuke straightened his posture, calming himself down. "Yes?"

The ANBU took off his mask, revealing an amused Neji. "Dobe? I'm hurt, Uchiha."

Sasuke went back to his angered state, ready to punch the daylights out of Neji for trying to fool him. "What the hell, Hyuuga? What do you want?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "I'm here to get Sakura, she's needed by the Hokage."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "For what reason?"

"That is between me, Sakura, and the Hokage." Neji stated, but you could hear the amusement in his voice.

Sasuke began to glare. "I'm her fiancé, Hyuuga. I have every right to know."

"Know what?" Sakura's voice echoed from inside the house, and the pink-haired maiden appeared from behind Sasuke, wearing only his big shirt that came to her mid-thigh.

Sakura's eyes perked up at the sight of the stoic Hyuuga. "Neji-kun! Hi!" she said happily.

Neji smirked, and Sasuke proceeded to growl.

"Good morning, Sakura." He said, looking at Sakura's form. 'I guess they decided to make Uchiha babies earlier than planned…' he thought to himself.

Sakura smiled. "So what are you here for?"

Neji cleared his throat. "Here to take you to the Hokage. She has a mission for us."

Sakura nodded, putting her serious façade on. "Alright then, I'll go and get ready."

Neji nodded. "You go do that."

* * *

Neji and Sakura knocked on the door leading to the Hokage's office, and the unmistakable voice of Tsunade boomed from the other side. "Come in."

The two walked in quietly. "You called for me, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked curiously.

Tsunade smiled, and nodded. She took a drink of her sake. "Yes, Sakura. I have a B-ranked mission for you two, are you up for it?"

Sakura perked up at the sound of another mission. Oh how she loved missions. "Of course!"

Neji smirked. "What's our objective?"

Tsunade opened a folder on her desk and began skimming through it. " It's an escort mission to Suna. You'll be taking Temari back there, and since she's a very important asset to Suna and contains a lot of information, she needs more protection than needed. Shouldn't take that long, about a week should cover it."

Sakura and Neji nodded their heads. "We accept." They said in unison.

Tsunade nodded, smiling. "Alright. Go prepare are meet at the gates in one hour, you'll meet Temari there. Dismissed!"

* * *

As soon as Sakura came through the doors of the Uchiha compound, she was immediately attacked by question from no one other than Sasuke.

As uncomprehendable(AN: is that even a word?) words came through the Uchiha's mouth, Sakura giggled, and stopped the babbling with a chaste kiss of the lips.

Sasuke was surprised at the kiss, but smirked as she pulled away.

"Escort mission, B-ranked. Neji's my partner, and I promise you he will not rape me, okay?" Sakura said, tapping his nose.

Sasuke crinkled his nose, nodding his head. "Yeah yeah, whatever…" he muttered.

Sakura laughed, and pinched his cheeks. "Awwuh, you're so cute, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke growled at her action and words. "Sakura, I'm not cute. And stop pinching my cheeks."

Sakura pouted and shook her head. She pinched his cheeks harder. "Yes, you're very cute! The most adorable creature to ever set foot in the world!"

Sasuke restrained himself from glaring at his fiancé, and instead held her wrists gently. "No, I'm not, Sakura."

Sakura rose an eyebrow, and her pouted deepened. She let go of his cheeks and stepped away, crossing her arms. "Okay then, Neji-kun is cuter than you! I'll just go cuddle with him then…" she said, turning around to walk out the door, inner Sakura laughing her ass off.

Sasuke widened his eyes, quickly snatching her wrist and pulling her into a possessive embrace. "No, you will _never _go to him."

"But I only like to cuddle with people who are the cutest of them all." Sakura said childishly.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine… I'm cute…"

Sakura bursted out laughing, and walked up the stairs to get ready, leaving a dumbfounded Sasuke standing by himself, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

Ino walked down the streets of Konoha, her hoodie on to prevent anyone from calling her mean names and beating her up.

Normally, she would walk around with Sakura or Sasuke(though done reluctantly) with her, and she wouldn't have to be in disguise. She's known for her actions all around the village, and every villager hates her but Sakura and Sasuke, them knowing what had happened the night of the incident.

But even in her disguise, there was always one person who could see right through it.

"Yamanaka." A cold, lazy voice sneered from behind her.

Ino froze right then and there. She never wanted to face him ever since they had broken it; it had just become too painful for her. To see his pinnapple-shaped head, his piercing brown eyes, and his chunnin uniform glare at her with all energy he could possibly muster.

Building her confidence, she turned around gracefully and stared into his chocolate brown eyes with her own baby blue orbs. "Shikamaru."

Said man looked at her with disgust, trying to keep his distance from her. He shoved a brown box into her hands, causing her to stumble and fall to the floor. This act caused the hoodie on her head to slip off, revealing her unmistakable long, blonde hair.

"Those are the things you left in my house. I don't want my room tainted by your filth, so I did the honor of giving that shit to you." He spat, before turning sharply and walking off.

Ino looked down to the box in her hands, tears brimming her eyes. They began to cascade down her cheeks as people began to call her out.

"Get out, you whore!" A villager said.

"Yeah! No one wants to see filth around here, especially your kind!" Another said.

"You don't deserve Shikamaru! Take that bastard child of yours and leave the village." Naruto said, appearing in one of the crowds, with a sneering Hinata at his side.

Tenten was also there, who had her arms crossed. "You should listen to Naruto. Go away, Ino. No one wants or needs you here. You were a failure from the start. You just made it noticeable the day you stumble back into the village pregnant!" Tenten then proceeded to kick her side, a successful attempt to get her away.

Ino stood up and ran away from the scene, her tears spilling down her face. She shook her head, shaking those bad thoughts away from her head. She remember her best friend's words, 'No matter what they say, no matter what they do, do not ever give in and listen to them. Stand up for yourself.'

She took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself and stop the tears. When she was finally able to keep herself in check, she halted all movements when she saw a couple making out with each other just around the corner from where she was.

(AN: I can't believe I'm doing this… YUCK!)

Shikamaru and Temari.

Ino couldn't stop herself from watching the painful sight; her eyes were completely glued to the two ninjas sucking each other's faces.

They pulled away, and Temari hugged him tight. "Shika-kun, I'm going to miss you so much." Was what Temari murmured.

Shikamaru smiled, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't worry, I'll come visit you soon after. Now go on and head off to the gates, I'm sure Sakura and Neji are waiting for you."

Ino couldn't stand this. She ran from that sight, into her abandoned house. She broke down crying, trying to ignore the sharp stabs of pain she was getting in her stomach and her chest.

It hurt, more than a wound should. Seeing the one you love with someone else was hard for her, hard for anyone. She wished that it was her who was in his arms, not getting into this big fat mess.

She felt like dying at the moment.

* * *

Temari rushed to the gates, hoping that she didn't take too long to meet up with Neji and Sakura.

She figured she wasn't all that late, seeing Neji and Sasuke arguing in front of the gates, along with a giggling Sakura right behind Sasuke. She laughed to herself. 'That Uchiha is always so overprotective.'

"No raping, no kissing, no hugging, no holding hands, fuck, no _touching _my woman because if you do, so help I will slice you into pieces with my chidori and spread them all across the nation so that you don't ever live in peace. Understand me, Hyuuga?" Sasuke said in one breath, glaring at Neji who was glaring right back.

"Isn't that a little harsh, Uchiha?" Temari asked, eyebrows raised. Everyone snapped their attention to the newcomer.

"Temari-san!" Sakura exclaimed, a beaming smile on her face. Temari returned the gesture with a calm smile.

Sasuke and Neji stopped glaring at each other, and Sasuke gave one quick kiss to Sakura before scurrying away. Temari chuckled to herself.

"You really got some kind of man there, Sakura. How long until the wedding?" Temari asked, curious.

Sakura smiled. "Not for awhile, not until some tension in the village gets ridden of. Like Akatsuki and Kabuto, I guess." Sakura said, though not mentioning the part of Ino.

Unfortunately, Temari caught it, but she didn't say anything. She had known about what Ino did in the village when she began to date Shikamaru two weeks ago, and she kind of felt bad for Ino. Sure, she did something really sinful and horrible, but she didn't need to be treated the way she was. Temari turned to Sakura, who was discussing a few things with Neji.

She smiled. Sakura was a very good person at heart; she had heard that she, along with Sasuke, had been with Ino the whole three months she had been tormented. She liked that specific trait of Sakura; staying loyal to your friends and also sticking up for them. Sakura was practically an angel who has yet to grow her wings, and a strong fighter in battle. She was happy to have her protect her on her journey back home.

Despite the fact that Sakura protected everyone from hurting Ino, she was still respected and loved by everyone in the village. She was a people person, always getting along with anyone and everyone with ease. Though people didn't respect Ino or the fact that Sakura stood up for her, they still treated her as a wonderful ninja and trusting kunoichi.

"Alrighty then! Let's get a move on, everyone!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully, clapping her hands together.

Did she mention that she could make anyone smile with her bubbly personality?

* * *

Ino kept those tears coming, despite the fact that she tried her best to stop it. But she couldn't the pain for her was so unbearable. Seeing Shikamaru with another girl after all they've been through made her feel so unimportant.

And it was all because of the stupid child within her. If that _thing _inside her never appeared in her life, she could've been with Shikamaru right now, and her friends would be her side.

But no, she just _had _to be so careless that one night, and ended like… _this._

She recalled Shikamaru saying Sakura was going out on a mission with Neji to Suna…

That would take at least a week for her to finish.

Ino stood, and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura, Neji, and Temari walked down the path to Suna, happily chatting and catching up on things. They felt that there wasn't much need to hurry, that had a lot of time and there wasn't anything waiting back at home.

Sakura and Temari were currently teasing a blushing Neji about Tenten, who had said they were simply very good friends.

Yeah, friends don't make out with each other in bars.

Nope.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sasuke were walking around the village, scouting for anything bad or out of place. This was normal for any shinobi, as this is part of their daily job. There weren't any missions around lately, as nothing really big was going on.

The two shinobi enter one neighborhood Shikamaru knew all too well, and tried to hide his disgust.

Sasuke smirked, seeing Shikamaru's expression. He knew that this neighborhood was where Ino lived, and Shikamaru was the most harsh with her, despite the fact their last encounter was a very long time ago.

No, he didn't have the slightest clue as to what had occurred this morning. (Far too busy lecturing Neji…)

Sasuke broke the comfortable silence. "You know, you don't have to treat her like she's trash."

Shikamaru stopped walking, and turned around to sneer at him. "And you don't have to treat her like a princess."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "What princess? Sakura's my princess, everyone knows that."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the Uchiha's stupidity. "Why do you keep treating her like she's the victim? She's not!"

Sasuke ignored Shikamaru's outburst. "She may have done bad things, but she's still a human being. No one deserves that kind of pain."

The rest of the scout was silent.

* * *

Ino simply stood in front of the kitchen island in front of her, the cold kunai laying on it.

She placed the three letters she wrote to those dearest to her on the island, smiling softly to herself.

Yes, she was going to do it.

She was going to kill herself.

* * *

"I want to have a really big wedding, but Sasuke-kun wants it to be very private." Sakura ranted on, pouting to herself. This gave her a chuckle from both Temari and Neji.

Temari placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, smiling. "Just tell him that if he doesn't give you the wedding of your dreams, you won't marry him. Simple enough."

Sakura seemed to ponder on it for a moment. "Isn't that kind of harsh?"

Temari could only laugh at the pink-haired rosette.

* * *

The two shinobi walked around the neighborhood aimlessly, bored out of their minds. They didn't say anything to each other after Sasuke's comment; there was nothing else to say, given the fact that Sasuke was right.

Shikamaru didn't want to believe, but it was true. Ino was still a human being, she still had feelings like any other person. No one deserve the kind of torture and treatment she was getting too. But he, along with everyone else, couldn't help it.

He really wanted her to pay for what she did to him. No matter what.

Going behind his back is one thing, but having a child with another person? That was low.

He takes his thoughts back. She deserved it. She deserved all that pain and torture.

She was the worst kind of trash of them all.

The two made a sharp turn, Ino's house in plain sight.

* * *

Ino grasped the kunai in her hands, shaking.

She was going to end her life. She couldn't believe it herself, but she was doing it. She couldn't stand living and going through all this pain, it was too hard for her.

She tried her best. She really did.

But she just couldn't take the pain of it all.

It was the baby's fault.

It was the _damn _baby's fault.

She proceeded to plunge the kunai into her stomach, causing her to cough out blood in process.

She smiled through her tears, staring at the one man she loved before falling to the ground.

* * *

Shikamaru froze, losing all feeling in his body as he glanced at Ino's house.

Sasuke, noticing no one following him, turned around and waved a hand in front of his face. All he did was point in the direction of Ino's house, specifically the window of the kitchen.

Sasuke blood ran cold when he saw Ino smile at them, falling to the ground.

* * *

Sakura stopped walking, catching the attention of Neji and Temari.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Neji asked, concerned.

Sakura blinked, deep in thought. "My Haruno senses are tingling…"

All was silent until Temari _and _Neji bursted out laughing. Sakura pouted, giving the two a not-so-playful punch. "Not funny, guys! I'm serious! I feel like something bad is going on…"

Neji rose and eyebrow. "You're just thinking nonsense, Sakura. I think Naruto's stupidity is rubbing off on you.

Sakura thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Meh, I guess so."

Man, how wrong they were.

* * *

Sasuke ran into the abandoned house in a hurry, his eyes befalling on Ino's body on the floor in a pool of blood.

Shikamaru followed shortly after, crouching down to Ino's body.

He knew he was suppose to feel pleasure, feel happy.

But he wasn't. He felt pain. So much pain and it _hurt._

"Shikamaru.." her soft, beautiful called to him, and he immediately snapped his attention to her.

Just this once… he would fall in love with her again. He glanced at her wound, watching in agony as blood gushed out of her stomach.

Where the baby was located.

He cradled her in his arms, staring at her.

* * *

Sasuke had ran off to go get Tsunade, a desperate attempt to save his fiance's best friend.

Along with a dying soul who had no will to live.

* * *

Shikamaru didn't know what to say, heck, he didn't even know how he felt. He felt so many mixed emotions run through him, and all he did was cradle her in his arms.

"Shika-…kun…" she whispered, and he stopped his train of thought and gazed into her stunning baby blue eyes.

"R-Remember… I… I've always.. loved y-you…" she sputtered, gravely trying to keep herself alive to tell him her last words.

"A-and… I always w-will." She finished in her last breath.

She fell limp.

And Shikamaru knew the feeling he felt now.

He felt _broken._

* * *

_Well.. that was emotional, eh? _

_I feel really dirty. I __**just **__wrote some TemaxShika._

_EWWWWWH. I'M GOING TO BE SICK!_

_Blehh. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for church, Meh._

_Peace out dawg (:_

_PS, review please? You get a cookie if you do. :D_

_~Missy (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_FINALLY. _

_Sorry for disappearing for like, ever. I know I don't update this as much as I did with Realization (another difference to add to the list), but I've been so fracking busy! I HAVE MY REASONS!_

_First: I've been bombarded with homework. With my fracking final, the majority of my teachers decided to give me piles and packets of homework. Isn't that lovely?_

_Second: Band, band, band. I had a concert a few days ago, so that explains that. There were parts I had to practice (cuhs I was a lazy ass and didn't practice) so I couldn't type anything out. Also, I'm preparing for a music assembly at school so yeah._

_Third: I HAVE A LIFE. I've been spending a lot of time with my friend Chelsea lately (cuhs I love her.) by going to school games and such, so that would explain my disappearance. :D_

_Fourth: CHIRSTMAS TIMEEE. Gotta prepare, ya know? _

_But I have the new chappie here for you now, so no need to worry peeps. I think I'm going to have to make this update weekly, but I will try to update as fast as my little asian hands can type. :D _

_I was finally able to fit some time into typing this in today, courtesy of the fact that today was the last day of school. This chappie will be short-ish, I dunno. It seems like it to me, haha. _

_**There was one anonymous reviewer I wanted to reply to: why did I make Naruto mean? Weeelll, I have my reasons, I know it's very… not Naruto, but it just encourages the idea of people hating Ino. Naruto will be more like himself after Ino's death (which in this case, already happened). As for Sakura's reaction, you'll find out soon. (:**_

_**I want to answer Queen Of Punk's PM: NejiTen action? I have some planned, yes. It won't be coming in as soon as you would want it, but it will be there. No drama, all fluff is what I have planned for those two, (: It may look like Neji likes Sakura in this particular chappie, but no, they're only good friends & that's it. Every man in this chappie is close friends with Sakura anyways. xD**_

_I'm seriously thinking of killing my English teacher. I swear, she's out to GET me! When I turned in my answer sheet to her yesterday for finals, she showed some essay that I wrote weeks ago for the damn bitch. She asked me if I got it off the internet. _

_DAMN, I WANTED TO CHOKE HER. I wrote that flippin essay fair and square, I have the damn drafts and pre-writing papers and everythaaang! Damn woman thinks I plagiarized it… ARGGHHH._

_I don't even know if it's possible to plagiarize an essay like that. It was about a Perfect Society kind of thing: you write about a world that you like or something. I wrote about being a musician(being my musical musician-y self) & how it kind of affects the world around us, except in second-person point-of-view. She thinks I FUCKING copied someone._

_Gah. I hate her. ANYWAYS.._

_Moving on, thank you for the reviews, I hate my English teacher, and I don't own Naruto. _

_**

* * *

**_

Yet Another Tragedy

* * *

Sasuke threw an overly-drunk Naruto into his small apartment, before grunting and dashing off.

When he got a considerable distance away from the idiot, he slowed his pace and ran a hand through his chicken-ass hair, sighing. That was the fourth party he's been to –more like dragged- since Ino died. He really wanted to punch someone in the face about the whole situation, too.

It's one thing to be mad at someone, but to throw parties when someone _dies?_ That was low, probably even beyond that. Just because they've done a few bad things in their life, doesn't mean they should be treated horribly and have parties thrown because of her death.

The person he couldn't understand the most was Shikamaru. Ever since Ino died, the man seemed a lot more different. He attended the 'Ino's Dead Yay!' parties along with everyone else, but he always had his eyes shut tight and his fists clenched. He didn't even bother to drink or smoke –a little habit from Asuma- since then.

He sighed, looking up at the dark sky, stars twinkling brightly. He thought of Sakura.

She's been gone for four days now, most likely taking their time getting to Suna and should be taking off at this moment. When she got back and found Ino gone…

He froze. What _would _happen? Would she cry? Would she be mad?

He remembered Sakura telling him that they had gotten into a fight recently, just a few days before Ino ended her own life. Something about… being a waste of… something?

Food? No.

Life? Surely not.

Time? Yes, that must be it. A waste of time.

In all of Sasuke's honesty, she wasn't really a waste of time at all. She might've interrupted us a few times while we were caught up doing… things… but when it's for a friend, it's just something you feel the need to do.

He shivered. Sakura is really rubbing off on him.

He didn't really care much that Ino died –she was pretty annoying back then, and she didn't really mean much- but he did pay his respects for her. She was a classmate, and annoying or not he wouldn't ever treat her the way everyone else did.

Sasuke sighed once again, ridding of those thoughts from his head. He just wanted to go home and sleep, but the thoughts of Sakura's reaction still lingered.

How was Sakura now?

* * *

"Bye Temari-chan!" Sakura hollered, waving her hand like crazy as Neji dragged her away from the gates. A smiling Temari responded with a giant wave of her hand, before disappearing with Gaara. Sakura exhaled, closing her eyes as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Ah, another mission completed." She said happily, the two ninja slowly walking away from the village gates, still in sight.

Neji nodded. "Yes. At least we didn't have to fight anyone."

Sakura opened her eyes and bopped her head up and down. "Yeah! I just can't wait to get home. I miss Sasuke-kun and Ino-pig."

Neji stopped walking and grimaced. He turned to her and said, "I still don't see why you hang out with trash like that."

A few seconds later, Neji found himself with a big fat bruise on his cheek, courtesy of the Leaf Village's Cherry Blossom.

"Shut up, Neji." She murmured, pulling her arm back.

"Haruno-san! Hyuuga-san!" someone hollered, and the two turned around to see a sand shinobi running up to them.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Yes, sir?"

He handed them a scroll, the leaf village sign written neatly on top of it. Neji widened his eyes a fraction, before taking it. "Thank you."

The shinobi smiled and nodded, turning his back to them and dashing back to the village. Neji focused his attention on the scroll and opened it carefully, reading its contents.

Sakura, being her curious self, peeked over his shoulder and read the scroll.

_Dear Neji and Sakura,_

_I ask both of you to hurry back here to the village as soon as you complete this mission and come see me at once._

_Tsunade_

Sakura pulled back and looked at Neji with a serious face. "Let's go."

Neji nodded, stuffed the scroll in his kunai holster, and began to run back home.

* * *

Sasuke was awaken by the sound of someone banging on his door.

Again.

Growling, he stomped downstairs and slammed open the door, shouting incoherent things at whoever was there.

Déjà vu, huh?

He immediately halted his words at the sight of a frightened Hinata at his doorstep, cowering in fear. Sasuke widened his eyes.

Shit.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, uh… say that." He tried to explain, running his hand through his hair.

Hinata slowly regain composure, nodding. "I-It's o-okay, S-Sasuke-san. I k-know you d-don't like b-being d-disturbed in y-your sleep." She sputtered, bowing her head.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah. So what brings you here? Sakura's out on a mission."

Hinata shook her head. "I-I'm not h-here t-to see S-Sakura-chan, I-I'm here t-to call y-you to t-the Hokage's o-office."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "Do you know why?"

Hinata only shook her head. Sasuke sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. You go on ahead." He said, straightening his slouched pose.

Hinata nodded her head and gave him a small smile, before scurrying away.

Sasuke closed the door and ran upstairs, getting into his ninja gear.

* * *

As Sakura and Neji neared the gates of the village, they felt something constrict in their chests. They had made is back in half a day, courtesy of a sand pigeon carrying them here at full speed. Hopping off the flapping bird, they rushed to the front of the gates, where there were two guards laughing their heads off and smiling like idiots.

When they caught the pink flash of hair, they immediately stiffened, halting all movement, simply staring at the two.

Neji rose an eyebrow. "What is wrong?"

The guards shook their heads furiously, scratching their heads. "Welcome back, Haruno-san and Hyuuga-san. The Hokage wished to see you as soon as you arrived." One guard said.

Sakura and Neji nodded, dashing off to the tower.

* * *

Naruto was eating his ramen at the Ichiraku stand when he heard Kiba call out to him. Turning around, he saw Hinata, Kiba, and Shino coming towards him. Giving a wide grin, he began waving like an idiot, gesturing for them to sit down.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he asked, slurping.

The three sat down on the stools, Hinata and Kiba next to Naruto with Shino beside Kiba.

"We're suppose to call you to the Hokage, she's calling everyone." Kiba said, yawning.

Naruto frowned. "What, why? We still have to plan for another party tonight, I don't have time for baa-chan."

Hinata chuckled, as Kiba grinned. "Whoo! Can't wait to go to that one. I have no idea why she's calling us, probably for a mission. That four-eyed freak and the red clouds' men are still out there."

"That's unlikely." Shino's voice said quietly, catching everyone's attention. Kiba frowned.

"What makes you say that, huh?" He asked curiously. The quiet-and-loud duo leaned in, curious as well.

Shino's sigh could be heard. "The Akatsuki nor Kabuto has bothered us in quite a while, as they're still preparing for the war ahead of us."

Everyone relaxed in their chairs, the new information sinking in. Naruto slowly began nodding.

"You're probably right, Shino. But it's not for a mission, then what is it?" He asked.

"She's calling all of Rookie 11, so it has to be important." Kiba said.

"Sakura-chan and Neji nii-san are coming back from their mission as we speak, I heard." Hinata added quietly.

Shino was silent, thinking about the situation. "It's a good chance she's going to tell Sakura about Ino's death."

Shino was one of the few in the village who didn't call Ino a slut or whore, simply because he didn't care about the situation.

Kiba snorted. "I don't see how that's important. So she died, who cares? She deserved it for treating Shikamaru like that."

Naruto nodded his head, blonde hair bobbling up and down. "Yeah, yeah! Having a child with someone else other than Shikamaru? What a slut!"

Hinata nodded her head, silently agreeing.

"Don't forget that Sakura is still close friends with her." Shino said.

Kiba grimaced. "I don't see why Sakura even bothers. Does she not see the horrible things that cocksmoker did? Sakura even slapped me a few days ago!"

Naruto wore the same expression as Kiba. "I tried talking Sakura-chan out of it, but she would only punch me everytime. Sakura-chan is so pure and good, someone as great as Sakura-chan shouldn't be hanging out with trash like that pig!"

Hearing Hinata cough from beside him, he regretted his words. "But you know, Hinata-chan is much more pure and pretty and wonderful- HINATA-CHAN!"

Jumping off his seat to pick up Hinata, who fainted moments ago from his words.

Kiba sighed, rubbing his head as he left the couple to do whatever. He turned to Shino.

"Man, why do you always stick up for the blonde whore like Sasuke and Sakura? It's so stupid." He told him, eating Naruto's ramen.

Shino spoke silently. "Despite the fact that her actions aren't as honorable, she's a human being."

Kiba scoffed, frowning. "We suddenly find her _pregnant_ even when her and Shikamaru haven't done… that. She fucking cheated on him!"

"Do you know for sure? Did she ever tell you?" Shino asked.

Kiba was silent for a moment, before speaking again. "I'm just saying, sticking up for a dead person isn't necessary."

"As does throwing parties for the dead isn't necessary either." Shino said, standing up and walking away.

* * *

Sakura skipped into the Hokage office, a small smile on her face, with Neji smirking behind her.

"I'm back, Tsunade-sama!" She sang cheerfully, positioning herself in front of her desk.

Tsunade immediately focused her attention on the new arrivals, tossing her paperwork aside. "Welcome back Sakura, Neji." She nodded to the two, her face blank.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow towards her. "What's up, Tsunade-sama? You seem… what's the word… impassive?"

"What's the matter, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked, curious as well. Tsunade was never like this.

Tsunade shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not really wanting to be the one to announce the news of the dead kunoichi. Instead, she simply stayed silent, closing her eyes and lacing her fingers together and placing them under her chin.

Sakura and Neji's expressions turned serious, and Sakura was determined to get some answers as to why they were rushed back home. She slammed her fist on the Hokage's desk, her emerald eyes burning holes into the woman.

"Tsunade-sama, _what happened?"_ Sakura asked forcefully.

They were interrupted by a hyper blonde ninja bouncing into the room, a huge grin plastered on his face, followed by Hinata, Sasuke Shino, Tenten, and Kiba.

"Good morning, baa-cha-" Naruto stopped all movement at the sight of Sakura.

Sasuke was genuinely surprised at Sakura's appearance, not expecting this. He felt an uneasy feeling bubble inside his stomach. He _definitely _didn't expect this.

Everyone else in the room stood stiff, frozen. Silence hung in the air. Sakura didn't turn to give a Naruto a friendly punch, or give Sasuke a chaste kiss. Oh no, she simply glared at Tsunade, who was desperately trying to stay quiet.

"Tsunade, I _asked _you something." Sakura said through gritted teeth. "What happened while I was gone?"

Neji glanced at Tenten, his pearl eyes sparkling with curiousity, demanding for answers. Tenten could only look away, averting her gaze to the floor.

"_Tsunade!" _Sakura shouted, causing everyone in the room to jump. Tsunade opened her eyes slowly, looking into Sakura's piercing eyes with her soft, loving ones.

"Ask Sasuke. He will tell you." She said, gazing at the raven-haired man, who stiffened at the statement.

Sasuke knew that someone in the room was suppose to tell Sakura about Ino –he immediately assumed Tsunade- but never expected him to be the one to tell her. He gulped silently, his chest constricting at the sight of Sakura.

Sakura abruptly turned around to stare at Sasuke, her piercing gaze softening at the sight on her fiancée. She walked up to him slowly, gradually calming down.

"What's going on?" She asked him on a soft voice.

He bit his lip, hesitant. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you." All gazes were fixed on the couple now.

Sasuke saw the flash of anger in her, but quickly disappeared as it came.

"Why not? Is that bad?"

Sasuke sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "Well…-"

"Jeez, teme! It's not that hard to say that Ino died last week! It's not important anyway, we don't need sluts in the village to taint our women-"

He was cut off by Sakura's fist colliding with his jaw, breaking the wall of the office and falling many stories down with a sickening crunch.

Sakura retracted her arm as Hinata screamed, running out the room to tend to Naruto. Sakura took in deep breaths as she tried to calm herself, tear brimming her eyes.

"She… wasn't a slut… she was… an honorable shinobi… who died… of useless ninja like _you _people…!" She started out calmly, though ended up screeching at the end of her ragged sentence.

Sasuke stepped forward, his hands out in front of him. " Sakura, calm down now-"

"Calm down? _Calm down? I hear my best friend dies and you want me to calm down!" _She screeched, fuming.

Everyone but Sasuke backed away from the furious kunoichi, not wanting to get into the same position as Naruto.

Before Sasuke could speak, they were interrupted by an alerted Shikamaru barging into the room. "What the hell happened in here?" He shouted, glancing at everyone in the room, growing tense at the sight of the glaring Sakura before him. He immediately understood the situation.

"_You…." _Sakura seethed, taking a step forward.

Shoving her fiancé away with her inhuman strength, who painfully collided with a nearby wall, she lunged for Shikamaru's neck.

* * *

Oh dang, finally done. Sorry for the cliffie, guys. But I just HAD to do it, ya knooooow? :D

I was planning on revealing the majority of everything in this chappie, but by the way this story is going, that won't be happening anytime soon I guess. Oh wells, I suppose. I'll just tweak things up a bit. (:

Sorry if Neji and Sasuke was a little (okay, a lot) out of character. I TRIED!

So… I'm planning on having the new chappie out soon, prolly just before Christmas (maybe after though…) cuhs I have no more school for the next two weeks, BOOYAH!

Please review? They bring me smiles everyday day. (: They also motivate me to get my ass off my bed and start writing the next chappie.

~Missy (:


	4. Chapter 4

_WOOOHOOO, WINTER BREAK! LET'S PARTY! :D_

_Well, not really. I still have to update! So I guess I'm still… ''working''. _

_Bahahah. Anyways, thank you for all those reviews! Loved them, always do. (:_

_Though, there is something I do need to clear out:_

_First of all, about the whole angel thing that I did in Realization. I'm __**not**__ doing it in this story, merely because it doesn't truly fit with what I'm planning on doing, and I just wanted to make this story more realistic and with the manga. My stories tend to not do that. X) _

_What I plan to do with this story is to actually follow the real plot of the manga, along with adding in my own plot. It's the same kind of way __**Mei-chan4 **__did with __**Akatsuki Baby. **__(Has anyone read this story? It's so gooood.) _

_Second, I love that you all hate my English teacher. YES! I don't have her for two weeeeeks :D _

_Third, I'm getting a jumble of who hates who. Which I like. :) There's some Kiba haters, Naruto haters, Shikamaru haters, and haha, Ino haters. (GO SASUSAKU FOREVER AND EVER!) You all want Shikmaru to die… haha, read on and you'll see._

_A lot of you said that Ino was raped. Hehe, good job. :)_

_When I looked over this story, I realized how different this is going to be. I'm sorry in advance if this turns out the way you hoped for it to be, but yeah._

_SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATEEE! I'M SO BUSY SINCE I'M IN VEGAS!_

_I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be home already making out with Sakura. CHANNARO!_

* * *

**Yet Another Tragedy**

* * *

When Kakashi saw an explosion at the Hokage tower, followed by Sakura and Shikamaru flying out of said explosion, he knew something _very _bad was about to happen. Stopping his daily walk, he began to run towards the scene.

* * *

Shikamaru landed onto the terrain of the training grounds hard, laying on his back. Before he could get the chance to say 'troublesome', a furious Sakura straddled him, her fingers wrapped around his neck.

"_You.. son of a bitch…" _She hissed angrily, her grip on his neck getting tighter and tighter.

Shikamaru, finding the loss of breath and Sakura's weight on him, didn't move. "Why do you care so much? She was such a-"

"DON'T SAY WHORE!" Sakura screeched, choking the living daylights out of him, causing him to cough repeatedly.

"Yes.. She's was a whore! A slut, a fat, _ugly damn slut!" _He shouted, beginning to struggle against Sakura.

Sakura's eyes flashed, and for a split second they turned a bloody red, before leaving as it had come. The grip on Shikamaru's neck never loosened, but instead, got much tighter. "SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND, YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH HER! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"SHE FUCKING CHEATED ON ME! WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I SAY? " He shouted back.

Before Sakura could have the chance to reply, she was ripped off of Shikamaru by a very alarmed Kakashi, a firm grip on her waist. She began to struggle against him, kicking and punching towards Shikamaru.

"LET ME GO, KAKASHI-SENSEI! I WANT TO KILL HIM!" She screeched, reaching for the Nara, who still laid on the floor in pain, grasping his neck.

Sasuke, Tsunade, and the others finally caught up with the fighting pair. Tsunade was the first to try and calm Sakura.

"Sakura! Stop this, you're injuring comrades, and this village does not abide by that rule!" She said firmly, her loud voice like a boom box.

Sakura growling, not stopping her actions. "NO! THIS FUCKING LOWLIFE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND AND I WANT TO _KILL HIM!" _

Tsunade was taken aback by her words, shocked that Sakura would ever reply to her in such a manner.

"Sakura! Stop this nonsense!" Tsunade shouted, her honey orbs glaring at the pink-haired lady who had yet to struggle out of Kakashi's firm grip.

"HE.. HE CALLED HER A WHORE! HE KILLED HER, I KNOW HE DID!" She continued to shout, thrashing around everywhere.

Sasuke knew he had to step in now. "Sakura, calm down! He didn't kill her, she killed herself. She did suicide!" He said loudly, holding her wrists.

But she ripped them away, shoving Sasuke away from her. " IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE THE FUCKING REASON SHE KILLED HERSELF! YOU CAUSED HER DEATH YOU FREAK!"

"Sakura! It was not his fault!" Tsunade yelled, glaring at her.

Sakura's eyes were flashing from that same bloody red color to her normal emerald green eyes, shocking everyone. "YES! YES IT IS! IF HE-" she pointed at Shikamaru "-AND ALL OF YOU-" She gestured to everyone else present, except for Sasuke "- DIDN'T TORTURE HER, THEN SHE WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HERSELF! IT'S ALL OF YOUR DAMN FAULTS!"

Naruto took a step forward. "Sakura-chan, Ino betrayed Shikamaru, one of our close friends! She went off and got pregnant with some man!"

She glared at him, and Naruto could see himself getting stabbed by Sakura when he looked into her flashing red eyes, which paralyzed him.

She cackled, her evil laughter echoing all around them. "YOU THINK SHE _CHEATED _ON THAT PINAPPLE HEAD OVER THERE? HA! WHEN INO WAS OUT ON HER DAMN MISSION, SHE WAS RAPED! SHE WOULDN'T _DARE _GO BEHIND SOMEONE'S BACK LIKE THAT, SHE LOVED EVERYONE HERE!"

Everything went silent when Sakura spoke, except for Sakura's loud panting breaking the silence.

"…W-Wha-…" Shikamaru was too stunned to even finished his sentence.

Kiba's bark of laughter boomed around the area. "No way could that be true, Sakura. Ino was just trying to get sympathy out of you with that excuse."

At this time, Kakashi had already let go of her, sensing her tranquility, and Sakura sharply turned his head toward Kiba, glaring at him. "Do you _want _me to prove it to you?"

Kiba smirked. " Please do so."

Sakura grinned. Though, it wasn't one of happiness and joy.

Oh no, it was will hate hatred.

Pain.

So… sadistic.

Her eyes flashed a bloody red once again. "Oh, let me _show _you just what kind of proof I have."

Reaching into her weapon's pouch, she pulled out a small envelope, and slowly reached inside. Pulling out its contents, she practically threw it on the dirt ground, making everyone nearly jump with her actions.

She snarled. " Take a look, you _mutt." _

Since Tsunade and Kakashi were the closest to Sakura, they were able to identify the contents she threw as photos.

And they were _not _a pretty sight to see.

Kakashi closed his eye as Tsunade gasped, and Shikamaru leaned over to take a peek.

He wished he hadn't.

Everyone gathered around to see the fallen pictures scattered around the ground in horror, with an exception to Sasuke who had already seen said photos.

On each photo, showed an exposed, scared blonde tied up and beaten badly, pain and horror plastered in her face. There was a small piece of paper in the middle of the chaos, with some handwriting.

* * *

_I did the honor of sending these to you. Afterall, that was one of the most ____**greatest**__ nights I've had, and I'm sure you enjoyed it too._

* * *

Hinata screamed as Shikamaru fell to his knees, followed by a widened-eyed Naruto and a jaw-dropped Kiba. Neji and the others stood frozen, not saying a word.

"Is that enough _proof _for you, you fucking bitch?" Sakura said innocently, batting her eyelashes, though her eyes showed pure hatred and fury.

"H-How…" Naruto mumbled, closing his eyes to stop looking at the graphic photos.

Sakura grinned sadistically. "Ino gave them to me when she was explaining what happened. I did the honor of keeping it."

Suddenly, she grabbed Shikamaru neck, throwing him against a tree, shocking everyone.

As Sasuke and Kakashi came bolting towards her, she gathered chakra in her fist and hit the ground hard, causing the ground below them to crumble, making everyone jump away.

She pulled a kunai out and threw it at a stunned Shikamaru, hitting him right in the stomach, though not where she had aimed it to be.

"Shit, I missed." She curse under her breath, and pulled out another kunai. Before she had the chance to end the shinobi's life, Sasuke ran towards her and pulled her back, making her lose concentration.

"Sakura, calm down!" He yelled at her, his sharingan blazing.

She glared at him, her bloody red eyes fading into its normal emerald green color. "Why the hell should I?" She yelled back.

Sasuke growled. "Wake up and think clearly! You're not thinking rationally!"

Sakura snarled, but said no more. Sakura then turned to Shikamaru, and her eyes turned bloody red once again, although staying there. "You caused her _death. _Come near me _ever _again, and I _swear _I will _kill you._" She hissed.

And with that, she stormed off, her body shaking and her fists clenched to the point where they turned white.

Tsunade hurried over to a wounded Shikamaru, healing him as everyone tried to relax. They could only hope that Sasuke could try to help Sakura through this situation.

* * *

_Yeah, I know it's super duper freaking short and doesn't really make up for how long it's been since I've last updated. i'm sorry, but I wanted to end it here, and have all the other action come in the next chappie._

_I was originally suppose to write more, but since its 1 AM in AZ, I'm freezing cold at the moment, I just got back from Vegas && I'm fracking tired, I'm going to give you this now and just type out the next chappie later on when I wake up. Hopefully my laziness won't get the best of me and I'll prolly have it out either later on today (as in, 15 hours from now.. or whatever) or January 2__nd__. :D_

_Well, in case I don't because I'm a freak, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D _

_I'm going to my friend Erika's house and party hard-y. There's sure to be some excitement at her house._

_(I mean it. She's a freak. A crazy, weird, hyper, partying freak. But I'm just like that, and that's why I love her.) _

_Reviews make me write! They're greatly appreciated. _

_Well, I'm gonne go sleep now. Night night, or good morning, or good afternoon, or good evening. WHATEVER ROLLS YOUR BOAT GUYS._

_(Haa. I said 'rolls your boat'. BOATS DON'T ROLL! X)_

_I'm so weird._

_BYE!_

_~Missy (: _


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, hello everyone! Juliana here, one of Missy's cousins/friend, and also your author. The reason I'm the one writing the author's notes and not Missy is because she's currently in the hospital at the moment. _

_As you may or may not know, Missy had been in a relationship with a guy named Adrian for over three years. You also might've heard her say (or rather, read) that they've been a bit edgy. Well, due to the asshole's stupidity, they got into a big argument a couple days ago, I believe it was the 2__nd__, and broke up. She was really… I don't even know how to explain it. _

_Being depressed would be an understatement about it. She wouldn't eat, go to school, or even leave her bed. When she did decide to get out, Adrian happened to be strolling around the neighborhood at the exact same time, and distracted by his presence, she got into car accident just four days days ago._

_Two broken ribs, huge cut on her head, badly sprained ankle, and bruises and cuts all over. I visited her just yesterday, and I thank God she was awake, even though it was just barely. She wanted me to get into her fanfiction account and upload this chapter that she had already finished on the 1__st__ of January. She kept saying she didn't want to let you guys down, and even tried to get out of her bed to get her laptop so she could update. This is pretty much the main reason she hasn't exactly been around for awhile. _

_She's been unconsciousness since the time I visited her, so I can't really tell you when the next update will be. Even though we (as in, the cousins) help her and stuff, we let her do most of the work. This was a requested story, so we don't know much about it, and all the things she has planned for this story are in her head, so we can't really do anything about it._

_So I'm sorry in her behalf, and enjoy this next chapter._

_We don't own Naruto._

* * *

_**Yet Another Tragedy

* * *

**_

Sasuke opened his front door to be greeted by the sound of destruction and Sakura's cursing. Quickly shutting the door, he hopped through all the rubble to find his distressed fiancé.

He found her trying to throw their couch at the window, and Sasuke ran towards her and held her back before she could even lift the poor piece of furniture.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" She shouted, struggling from his firm grip.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her as he pulled her away. "Sakura, what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to destroy the house?"

Sakura glared at him. "I'm picturing the whole village as this house. I want to _kill _them."

"Sakura, don't say that. Just calm down first and-"

"Calm _down? Calm down? _I learn that my best friend killed herself because of all the suffering she received for being raped and you want me to _calm down! _" She hissed quietly, building up to a screech.

Sasuke held her shoulders firmly. "Sakura, I know it's hard for you to take in, but-"

"But what? Huh? You expect me to just forgive those freaks?" Sakura shouted in his face.

Sasuke glared at her. "Yes, I expect you to forgive them! You're Sakura, you're forgiving and kind. Don't throw your friends away because of this!"

She ripped away from his grasp, her fists clenched. "I don't need your advice, Sasuke. I'll be fine on my own!"

_Weird how she hasn't cried yet…_ Sasuke thought. "Sakura, just stop this nonsense, okay?"

Sakura glared at him. "Why the hell should I?"

Sasuke sighed. "Because Sakura, you- Sakura!"

He ran towards her and caught her just before she hit the ground, collapsing.

He widened his eyes. "Sakura! Sakura, wake up! What's wrong?"

Carrying her bridal style, he transported to Konoha Hospital, leaving the trashed and destroyed house.

* * *

Sasuke stood up from his seat, and walked over to Tsunade, and quickly question what was going on with Sakura. "What's wrong with her? " He asked, concerned.

Tsunade sighed, running a hand through her hair. " She simply collapsed from exhaustion and emotional stress."

Sasuke nodded slowly, closing his eyes. "That's good to hear."

"Well… not so much." Tsunade said sheepishly.

Sasuke opened his eyes again, narrowing them. " What else?"

"Follow me into my office and I'll tell you privately." She said, and turned around to walk to her office.

Once they got there, Sasuke stood in front of her desk and she sat, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on it. "When I was checking on Sakura, I noticed something weird.. and different."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "Continue.."

"Do you remember when Sakura's eyes were flashing red back at the training grounds where she fought Shikamaru?" She had a serious face on now.

Sasuke nodded slowly.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "When I checking her eyes, I noticed a lot of damage to it. Kind of like how the Mangekyou Sharingan deals damage to your eyes."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Where did it come from?"

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't really know. When I was checking her chakra, it was a lot stronger than it used to be. It could match yours and Naruto's chakra if she trained enough."

She opened her eyes to gaze at Sasuke. "I think the anger and fury from Ino's death caused something to awaken within her, though I'm going to have to do some more research on her. Is that okay with you?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "As long as she's healthy and safe, do whatever."

Tsunade smiled. "You really cared for her, Uchiha. I'm happy I left her in the right hands."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

* * *

...

_**KNOCK! **_

Sasuke groaned. Why has everyone been disturbing him in his sleep now? Was it the new trend?

Rolling out of his bed, he grumpily opened the door to be greeted by the sight of his best friend's bright, blonde hair and his even bright blue eyes.

He glared at him almost immediately. "What do you want?" He hissed.

Naruto frowned. "Hey teme, stop looking at me like that! I just came to call you over to the hospital. Sakura's acting up, again."

Sasuke groaned, and ran a hand through his black locks. _Again? _That was the 4th time this week! Not caring what the hell he looks like, he nods at Naruto and they walk to the hospital.

* * *

Upon arriving at Sakura's room, where you could hear yelling, shouting, and many things broken within the small room, they found a frantic and scared nurse outside the door.

"Yuki-chaaan, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

The nurse named Yuki jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice, but then gave him a small, forced smile. "I don't know myself, Naruto-san. Good morning, Sasuke-san." She bowed to both shinobi.

"Who's in there?" Naruto questioned.

"Hokage-sama. She came to check up on Sakura-san, but when she began touching her eyes, Sakura-san went crazy and started breaking everything." Yuki said worriedly, glancing over at the door with concern etched into her features.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto spoke. "What? Her eyes?"

Yuki nodded furiously, rubbing her arms for warmth. "I don't know what's going on in there…"

"Let us in. We could probably help calm her down." Sasuke said in a monotone voice, glancing at the door.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! We're ninja, we could do something!" He pumped his fist in the air.

Yuki smiled softly, and stepped away from the door. "Sure, you could go in. But please, be careful."

Both nodded as they entered the room, only to have Naruto hit in the face with a pillow.

Naruto instantly stepped back upon impact, holding the pillow in his hands as they continued inside the room, quickly closing the door and dodging the objects flying around the small hospital room.

They saw a thrashing Sakura held at the waist by pissed off Tsunade, as they continued shouting at each other.

"LET ME GO!" Sakura contined to shout over and over, grabbing whatever was close to her and throwing it at random places.

"Sakura! Calm down! Sasuke, Naruto, help me here!" Tsunade said as she struggled against Sakura's strength, slowly beginning to regret teaching her how to become this strong.

Sasuke and Naruto took Sakura's arms, holding her down on the bed. Sakura continued to thrash around, and began choking Naruto at the neck. She slammed him against the wall as Tsunade and Sasuke tried to pry her off of him.

"DIE!" She screeched, bobbing Naruto's head wildly, her eyes flashing from bloody red to emerald.

"Ack! H-Hel-" Naruto tried to say, but wasn't able to breathe.

Sakura turned around and used one hand to shove Tsunade out of the way and into the bed, and swung her leg at Sasuke, who was too distracted to dodge, making him collide with the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Naruto's eyes suddenly turned red, slitting into the eyes of the demon fox. A dark, red cloak slowly began to surround him as he painfully shoved her away, causing her to smash into the wall behind her.

Naruto growled, his hand balling into fists. He lunged for Sakura, who instantly recoiled and punched Naruto right in the face.

Two tails thrashed around Naruto as the deadly flashing of red and green filled Sakura's eyes while they fought. She hospital was slowly getting destroyed, to the point where half of the building collapsed, attracting a lot of attention the place.

Many ninja and ANBU gathered around to pull apart the two furious ninja fighting each other, trying to stop the commotion. Eventually Yamato and Neji were able to rip the two away from each other, having the other shinobi and kunoichi surrounding them help hold Naruto and Sakura down.

Both slowly started to calm down when Sasuke ran towards Sakura and held her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as Tsunade order Yamato to repress the Kyuubi's powers within Naruto.

"Shh. It'll be fine." Sasuke said quietly, Sakura's head nuzzled into his neck.

"No.. No it won't!" Sakura shouted, though it was muffled.

He held her tighter when he felt the his shirt go wet, and realized she was crying.

_Well, it's the first time in a long time. _He thought to himself.

Everyone was partially shocked at the fact that Sakura was crying, even Sasuke. She hasn't cried a single tear since Sasuke left the village, a little oath she made to herself to never cry unless truly needed.

Before anyone knew it, Sakura fell asleep in Sasuke's arms from exhaustion and Naruto was under control, and they were brought to a safer area of the hospital to fully recover.

* * *

Sakura stayed silent as her and Sasuke walked home, with many citizens staring at her with interest as ninjas repairing the hospital quietly glared at her.

She was just released from the hospital a few days after the incident, and it's been 3 weeks since Ino's death. The crazy parties and horrible riots in the village halted ever since the attack on Shikamaru, and all goes quiet when Sakura passes by.

Sasuke hasn't said a word to Sakura since the fight between Naruto and herself, and she feels more hurt than ever. Why won't he understand? Why can't he see it from her perspective?

Her best friend _died _and no one was there to save her, much less help her. And everyone just believes that she's just going to go on living like nothing's wrong? When clearly, everything is wrong?

She inhaled deeply, pushing her anger away. She wasn't going to go completely out of control right now. She was already on probation for destroying half of the hospital and injuring many patients there, she doesn't need to get in anymore trouble.

But there is one thing in her mind-

_She smiled sadistically to herself._

- She was going to kill them. She was going to get revenge.

* * *

_Well, I hope you readers liked it! I was reading over it just now while I was editing and it was pretty darn good. _

_Please review, everyone. I think it would make Missy really happy if you all sent her good PMs and reviews. Well, when she wakes up and is well enough to read it. _

_Just to let you know, I'm __**not **__the one who wrote this. Just to let you know. This story (and this story only) is practically all the work of Missy herself. Other stories, like __**When Opposites Attract **__or __**In The Eyes Of Those Who Betray, **__heck, even __**Realization **__wasn't completely done by her. We helped write and edit, but she was the main worker on this booger. She thinks of all the plots and simply emails it to us, and we send her a rough draft of it. She revises it, sends it back, we edit, she edits, and it goes on forever until __**she **__thinks it's perfect. It's all about her. Really. She does the most work, so she takes all credit. And we don't really like taking spotlight. :p_

_But anyways, please review, possibly send PMs for Missy to get well, and the next update will be determined on how fast Missy recovers. _

_Juliana. ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_HAHAHAH! I'M BACK! FINALLY, EH? :D_

_So I'm officially off hiatus (well, kinda) so expect this story to get back in action, again._

_Sorry for the super duper long wait everyone, other than my crazed moments of the new year and being in the hospital recovering, I'm still crazy busy with homework/catching up, band, my church competition, and yada yada yada._

_But, I'm still going to update as much as I can, and hopefully there are still some people reading this story! I was scared to death that everyone would like, stop… reading it._

_This chappie may not be as good as others, mainly cuhs I've been out for like, ever, and I prolly lost my touch, so… yeaah._

_But because of everything going around me, this story will have to be **update biweekly. **I'm sorry, I don't want to make it that way, but I have to, since for my church competition I'm doing a writing category & I see that much more important than this. I like winning. (:_

_I put up a small schedule on my profile that basically tells you're the update… dates, so, er, yeah!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, sent PMs, and yada yada to me! I felt so happy :) _

_And thank you to Juliana for doing... what she did. I don't know exactly what she did actually all I really said to was "FANFICTION", so, er, thanks girl!_

_Other than all that, your wait is over and please enjoy the next chapter of Yet Another Tragedy. It's much more like a filler since i've hit a dead end with writer's block. SORRIES!_

_(Well, maybe.)_

_I don't own Naruto._

* * *

_**Yet Another Tragedy

* * *

**_

Hours passed. Days passed. The usual tranquility of the village was soon coming again, after years of its absence.

Or so everyone thought.

Tsunade has been having people try and capture Ino's rapist (or molester… xD), which in return stresses her out and makes her drink to the point where she's kissing Jiraiya.

Temari returned to her own village the day after Sakura attacked Shikamaru, deciding that they needed some space and had to think about the deeds done.

Naruto is up and about in the village, though is normally out doing missions with Neji and Kiba to give Sakura some breathing space and for her to calm down.

Shikamaru, although hesitantly, visits Ino's grave often to say 'I'm sorry' or 'please forgive me' while setting down a single red rose in bloom each and every day.

* * *

Sakura has had it. The ignorance, the rudeness, the cold side of him has been driving her _crazy. _Being discharged only a week ago, Sasuke hasn't spoken, looked, or touched her since, and she can't take it anymore.

When he passed her in the kitchen, it was then she decided to take action.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked, malice lacing her tone.

Sasuke only ignored her, reaching over to grab a tomato on the counter. Irritated that he ignored her, she slapped the tomato out of his hand, causing him to glare at her.

"What?_" _He hissed, his obsidian eyes burning holes through her head.

She flinched, and frowned. He wasn't always this grumpy. "Would you stop ignoring me?"

"I'm not." He said grumpily, reaching back for the tomato, but Sakura grabbed it in time and threw it across the kitchen, making a beautiful red splatter on the fridge.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke said darkly, glaring at her.

"You! You keep ignoring and all this shit, and I don't even know what the heck I did!" She shouted at him, her hands on her hips.

" Forget it." Sasuke said, and turned around and walked away.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Sakura wasn't finished. Yanking him back to his last spot, she glared at him. " My own fiancé is ignoring me for no damn reason and you want me to just _forget_?" She yelled at him, pissed.

Ripping his arm away from Sakura's tight grip, he says nothing as he stares at the floor.

Sakura was getting agitated. Why couldn't he understand her like always? Why was he ignoring her? What did she do wrong?

After an awkward silence, Sasuke says, " You're not the person I used to know."

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. She was going to be childish now, huh? " Then Sasuke_-kun, _please do tell me, what person you did know? The annoying crybaby? The one who has to depend on everyone and everything because she's just too weak?"

Sasuke frowned and shook his head. "No."

"Really, Sasuke? Then share your thoughts with me, because I'm sick of it! I hate having to ask you what you're thinking and what you need because you never show it! You're just this emotional bastard that acts so superior and shit who probably only went out with me cause no one else would!" She yelled, panting.

"You know what I've been going through, Sasuke! My fucking best friend died, and no one, not even you, helped her! I know you were there when she died Sasuke, I read the files containing the information of her death. You didn't help her!" She cried helplessly, tears slowly spilling out of her eyes.

Sasuke stretched his hand toward her, a small attempt to stop her sobs, but she slapped his hand away and stepped back. He stayed silent, not looking at her.

Sakura's rants did not cease, though. " You're one of them too, right? Making fun of Ino behind my back?" she hissed, and Sasuke swore on his life that he saw her eyes flashed the same bloody red as it did when she attacked Naruto and Shikamaru.

Sasuke was genuinely surprised when she made such an accusation. Before he had a chance to retort, she painfully shoved him with her inhuman strength and continued to speak. (What a big mouth.)

"You backstabbing bastard! I can't believe I didn't see it! So that's why you were suddenly being a good boyfriend when we found out Ino was pregnant?" She shouted.

"No. Never, _ever, _would I do something like that to you." He said quietly, and caught Sakura in his arms as she collapsed.

He sighed to himself, and brushed away the tears on her face. He simply kneeled there, with his now tainted angel in his arms, and for once in his entire life, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

…_. Well, yeah. I'm sorry it's so freaking short, but I bumped into some writer's block, so sorry! I'll try my best to make the next one longer, but we'll see._

_Because this chappie is so short, I'll prolly have the next chapter by next week. Maybe. I have a retreat to go to for church next week, something to "set me on the right path" since all this other crap has happened. I guess you could call it forced counseling. First time to go camping though! Yay! Maybe! I dunno!_

**_I have a feeling that i'm going to end up continuing this chapter, so in case this ever gets updated again check it. I just need a little inspiration from you guys! Read down there vv_**

_**Now here's something I want you guys to do: **__Because of my writer's block, there's not much I could really write right now. I have yet to get into the next part, but after thinking over the whole story, I'm not exactly feeling it anymore. Now, if possible I would __**love **__it if you guys sent me a PM or wrote in a review, telling me what you want to happen in the story! I want you guys to enjoy reading this, so if I got enough ideas, I could prolly conjure up something so that you guys could have a spice of what you want._

_Well, that's all I have to say right now. _

_Bye! _

_Missy (:_


	7. AN: D:

...

o.o

Have I been gone long? LOL.

I'm sososososososoSO sorry guys. I have been intensely busy & kinda sorta just pushed fanfiction to the back of my head, only when I checked my email last night, and found flooding email from fanfiction, I was like, WHOA I have a story to finish!

I've been so caught up in school guys, I'm really sorry. I'm gonna try to step up my game and start writing again; though, I'm not really sure.. D;

I've read through my stories & my sticky notes of ideas, most specifically this story, & holy, my writing has changed a lot over these months. o; I'm actually lost on this story at the moment, I wanna keep going but I lost the data on the rest of the story.. brainstorming time? D;

Other than this story, I do have A LOT of stories in mind that I got up mah sleeve. ;D I will really try my best to get this going again, but if I suddenly disappear again, I'm really sorry!

-missy. 33


End file.
